


Письма

by Fururin



Series: Аметист и аквамарин [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fururin/pseuds/Fururin
Summary: В Придде в канун Зимнего Излома всегда писали письма. Двенадцатилетний Валентин Придд пишет свое.





	Письма

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2009 году.

В Придде в канун Зимнего Излома - самой длинной ночи в году - всегда писали письма. Записочки на четвертушке бумаги. Считалось, что это лучшее время бросить всё плохое в подступившую тьму; она уходила, теснимая долгим северным рассветом, и уносила то, что людям негоже хранить на душе.  
С другой стороны, не было более подходящего случая для влюбленных признаться в своих чувствах. Когда лучше всего разделить любовь, как не самой длинной ночью в году? А нет - так маленький клочок бумаги закружится и исчезнет в колкой вьюге.

Вальхен часто писал в такие ночи отцу. Иногда это были несколько слов, а когда доводилось писать мелко и с двух сторон. Однажды он сочинил послание девушке, которая летом продавала персики на площади. Все письма он сжигал - отцу по понятным причинам, а где живет девушка, он и представления не имел, да и, в общем-то, не хотел знать.

Но в канун тринадцатой ночи, если считать от своего рождения, Валентин влетел в комнату в необычном для себя смятении. Он громко хлопнул дверью, кинулся к столу, и уже занес перо над с утра приготовленной, как всегда к этому вечеру, бумагой... и задумался. Голова раскалывалась от мыслей, которые нужно немедленно записать, но ни одна из них не желала пустить другую вперед.  
Пока Вальхен пытался их собрать и выслушать, с кончика пера предательски сорвалась капля. Мальчик резко отдернул руку, прибавив к расплывшемуся пятну дорожку из крапинок помельче. Вальхен вздохнул, бросил перо на ставшую бесполезной бумажку, отодвинул чернильницу и достал новый лист.

Их уже скопилось прилично - скомканных, отброшенных, в кляксах, с единственным зачеркнутым словом, с длинными посланиями и двумя ярусами исправлений... Валентина они выжили на край стола.  
Теперь он сидел, обхватив колени руками, и раскачивался на стуле. Мысли кончились, а письма не вышло.  
Наконец он решил. Аккуратно собрав испорченные листы в стопку по левую руку, огрызки очиненных перьев - по правую, Вальхен повелел, громко и вслух:  
\- Пиши, как есть.  
Он вытянул чистый лист, дважды ровно его сложил и осторожно разорвал на четвертинки. Глубоко выдохнул и снова вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, - и принялся за письмо.

" _Вредный, вредный, ВРЕДНЫЙ!!!_ " - гласила первая строчка. Дальше шло столбиком:

" _насмешливый_  
_ехидный_  
_въедливый_  
_упрямый_ ".

На этом месте мальчик задумался и в знак своих размышлений поставил многоточие. Он склонил голову набок и ненадолго застыл, предусмотрительно отведя в сторону перо, а потом вывел крупно и отчетливо: " _талантливый_ ". И почти тут же, встрепенувшись, как человек, сделавший очевидное и глупое упущение, торопливо приписал ниже: " _и красивый_ ".

Ему потребовалось еще три минуты на " _умный_ " и " _добрый_ ", но эти эпитеты требовали комментария, который Валентин записал в скобках, и вышло так:

" _умный (хотя ехидный и вредный!)_  
_добрый (хотя насмешливый)_ ".

Мальчик перечитал список. Пока все верно. "Верно"!.. Вальхен закивал, осознавая и соглашаясь с новой мыслью. " _Верный_ " с большой буквы пополнило столбик. Валентин перечитал еще раз. Получалось опасно. Пока ничего, но еще немного и станет чересчур.  
" _пьяный_ " - с маленькой буквы, но зато очень жизненно - появилось на бумаге. Хотя... Мальчик нахмурился: теперь выходило, наоборот, слишком жестоко. Он исправил: " _пьяный, иногда_ ".

Вальхен встал из-за стола и принялся ходить по комнате. Что-то не давало ему покоя.  
В раздумье, он остановился у окна и вслух сурово сказал подоконнику:  
\- Только правду.

И он быстро, почти не глядя, записал последнее:

_"Всегда самый лучший, гордый, веселый, прекрасный"._

Когда подсохли чернила, Вальхен сложил даже не перечитанную на прощанье записку и в первый раз в жизни понес ее адресату. С замирающим сердцем он опустился на колени перед закрытой дверью напротив своей и просунул под нее маленький конверт, оставив уголок на виду. С минуту в полутемном коридоре ничего не происходило. Потом на той стороне послышались шаги, и уголок юркнул в комнату. Вальхен замер, прислушиваясь. Снова шаги, в другую сторону, и тихо. Он постоял немного, успокаивая дрожь, и на цыпочках вернулся к себе.

Время никогда еще не казалось Валентину столь безнадежно поломанным. Он не верил циферблату, упорно твердившему, что прошла всего минута. Еще минута. О, слава Создателю, две.  
Вальхен сел на кровать так, чтобы видеть дверь. И то и дело вскакивал - ну вот же мелькнул белый уголок...

Стрелки показывали третий час ночи. За окном давно стемнело, в измеренной вдоль и поперек ненавистной комнате не осталось свеч. Валентин, не раздеваясь, лег на постель и свернулся калачиком. Из-за туч выглянула луна и не понять - то ли свет на полу у двери, то ли краешек бумаги. Мальчик не стал вставать.

Он проснулся перед рассветом, зимние сумерки за окном истаивали в белесое утро. Валентин откинул одеяло, с удивлением отметив, что во сне хорошо укрылся и совсем не замерз. И это притом, что он умудрился переодеться в ночную рубашку. Свесив ноги с кровати, Вальхен обнаружил аккуратно поставленные рядом с ней башмаки.

Он долго искал чулки (они оказались под одеялом, совсем теплые), обулся и встал за гребнем - и увидел на столе его. Её. Письмо. Записку. Вальхен обходным маневром подкрался к столу и, быстро вытянув руку, схватил бумагу.

Вместо традиционной четвертинки - "Забыл про не признающего правил", - подумалось ему - это была сложенная половинка. Вальхен поднял голову к потолку и закрыл глаза. Он слушал звенящую в ушах тишину, не дыша, пока хватало воздуха. На судорожном вдохе Валентин открыл листок.  
На шероховатой бумаге были ровно, красивым почерком написаны три слова:

_"Мой любимый малыш"._


End file.
